Love didn't have limit
by Dan0919kuso
Summary: Friends that destined to be together by the god. Even if you're a different kind spesies, doesn't meant you can't fall in love. This is a story of Ash and his Froakie and Serena and her Fennekin as they learn and grow up. Will they be together or just stay as friend? Contain Insectivoreshipping and Amourshipping. I achieve my little impossible 10000 views target, thanks guys!
1. Best Friend

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have some Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 _ **Best friend**_

Lumiose City, Professor Sycamore Lab...

A yellow in colour fox-like creature, Fennekin, is looking at a tree. She is thinking how great if she can climb that tree and look everything at that high.

''sigh' If I got a very sharp claw it will be a piece of Macaron for me.' Said Fennekin as she looking at her claws.

'Hi Fennekin, what's wrong?' Asked a blue in colour frog-like creature, Froakie, Fennekin's best friend in the lab.

'Oh, hi Froakie...'

'You look upset, why?' Asked Froakie while trying to know why his friend so upset.

'It just that I want to climb that tree and look at the beautiful view of Lumiose City.'

'So what wrong about it?'

'In case you DIDN'T noticed, my paw is small and my claws aren't sharp enough.'

'And you decide to give up? No way!' Said Froakie while holding Fennekin's paw, 'You'll get on that tree not matter what, I'll help you.'

'But how?'

'Easy!'

Froakie put his friend on his back and carry Fennekin to the top of the tree.

'Hey we are!' Said Froakie while putting down Fennekin.

'Thank you, Wow!' Said Fennekin as she amazed by the beautiful scene of Lumiose City.

She can see many buildings and people on the tree. Then, she saw a young girl walking on the street of Professor's lab with a Fennekin with her.

'What are you looking?' Asked Froakie wondering what his friend was looking at.

'No...I just wish one day my trainer will be a great and amazing person, and I'll feel so lucky to have her or he as my Trainer.' Said Fennekin.

'Me too, and I hope my trainer will also be like that. But first, I guess you need to be ok if you're untidy.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, after our trainer obtain us, we might have 90% of traveling outside and get dirty. And since you REALLY REALLY like to be clean, you had to be prepare to become a "Mud-Nekin" or "Dirty-Kin".' Said Froakie while giggles.

'Haha...very funny...'

'I'm telling the truth, you know?'

Suddenly, Fennekin's stomach growl.

''Giggles' looks like Ms. 'I like to be clean' is a bit hungry' Said Froakie while laughing.

'Quit it! It's not funny!'

'I sorry. Here you go.' Said Froakie while give Fennekin an apple that he had pick just then.

'Thank you, 'blushing' you want to share with me?' Said Fennekin.

'Sure!'

After finish eating the apple, they come down from the tree.

'It is fun!' Said Fennekin.

'It sure is!'

Fennekin then saw a beatiful flower, she want to pick it but Froakie stop her.

'Allow me.' Said Froakie

'What a Gentle-Frog.' Said Fennekin.

Froakie pick the flower and then give it to Fennekin.

'Here you go.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

Many months later...

Froakie is abandon by his 5th trainer just because Froakie didn't want to listen to the trainer's order (like in the anime) and this is also the reason he was abandon by his other old trainers.

'Froakie, you been abandon again, why are you act like this?' Asked Fennekin.

'Because they all act like they are the boss and I'm a tool. My first trainer found a injured Shinx when we are around Lumiose City, he force me to fight him even through the Shinx begging us for mercy, how imhumane that is. So I attack my trainer to let the Shinx run, he then send me back.'

'oh...but I certain that it-' Said Fennekin but cut off by Froakie.

'My second trainer, lost in his first battle, he then blame me and send me back. The third one, just because I don't want to follow his stupid and wrong order he sent me back. The Fouth is the most worst!'

'Why?' Asked Fennekin.

'He want me to help him spy on the girl he like (Some people use Pokemon for their own "Reason" you know), why the heck should I follow this order? I then attack him with my Water Pulse and you guess it, I got sent back.'

'Wow Froakie, I don't know, maybe it's the best I don't have a Trainer.'

'No! Fennekin listen, even through I got through all these bad memories I still believe that one day I will have an amazing trainer that know what and how to treat us Pokemon. You should too.'

'Thanks and sorry for my doubts.'

'Don't worry, that's what friends are for wasn't it?'

'Yep!'

* * *

And this end this chapter, I know I'm suck but everyone had to learn and try to improve, right?

Recently I got through some 'Non-Amourshipper' problem, most of they told me and said all those 'Serena is what and what' or 'Amour is suck or WTF about it' stuff to me. But I don't really care and you guys Amourshippers shouldn't mind those haters too. I saw many Amourshippers getting hated or tease or even worst, bullied by other Shippers. So I want to say that. To all those Non-Amourshippers and hater, What is wrong of Amourshipping? Did it kill your parent or anything? Even if you hate it doesn't meant other people hate it, I even saw some Pearlshipping, Pokeshipping Shippers support Amour. And try to think what if the Shipping you like get hated, what will you think? To all the shippers around the world, We all must respect other people's favourite and try to be more cool about it, don't let your hate hurt other people or make people hate you.

But for now, Thanks! :)


	2. New Story Begin

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have some Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 _ **New Story Begin!**_

Hours after Garchomp's rage (episode 2)...

In the lab...

Froakie is talking to everyone about Ash for at least an hour.

'He is amazing, He rather face danger in order to save Pokemon.'

'Yeah yeah...whatever' Said the annoyed Fennekin.

'And you know, he-' Said Froakie cut off by Fennekin.

'Would you just stop talking about that Ash or what the goddamn his name is, It start be annoying!'

'Why?'

Fennekin just turn around and walk away.

'Fennekin?'

'Just leave me alone...'

* * *

Fennekin is looking at the sky while Garchomp walk near her.

'Fennekin?'

'Oh...hi Garchomp, are you healed?'

'Yep, I had. Is something wrong kiddo? You look upset'

'It just...the past few months, we all know that Froakie had been abandon by at least 8 trainers. But now, he said he had found the Trainer that he truely believe and want to follow.'

'You meant Ash?'

'Yes, that boy who save your butt from falling down from Prism Tower.'

'But why do you so upset? We should be happy for Froakie.'

'But Froakie told me, he will take his Pokeball and give it to Ash to obtain him. What if I'll never see him again? You know how I feel to him.'

'Then tell him.'

'Are YOU crazy?! Hell no! What will he think if I told him?'

They both start to imagine.

'You right, he might think you're a creep that want to stop him from follow the trainer he trust.' Said Garchomp while sweatdrop.

'But I don't him to leave, what should I do?'

'Maybe we should just congrat and say goodbye to him...'

'...'

* * *

'Wish me luck everyone!' Said Froakie to all the other Pokemons.

Suddenly, Fennekin come out and walk to Froakie.

'Oh...hi Fennekin.'

'Hi Froakie. Big day come, you ready?' Said Fennekin with a smile.

'Yep!'

'Froakie...' Said Fennekin while holding Froakie's hand with her paw, ' If you facing trouble or any problem...Please remember that you still got friends that support you...and please...'

'...'

'Always remember me, ok?'

'Sure! I'll Fennekin...I will...'

'Ash is going to go, you ready Froakie?' Said Garchomp to Froakie.

'I am!' Said Froakie while holding his fist high.

'Good luck...' Said Fennekin with a faint smile.

* * *

The next day...

Ash dicided to obtain Froakie and leave for adventure. Fennekin, lay on ground and thinking about Froakie.

'How are you now? Are you ok?'

'Fennekin. what are you doing at here?' Said Professor Sycamore with a worried tone.

'Huh?' which Professor hear as 'Fen?'

'There is a new Trainer called me and she said she want to come and get her first starter, and I was finding you, I worried that you lost or been captured by Team Rocket.'

'Sorry...' 'Fennekin...' Said Fennekin.

Hours later...

A Trainer name Serena, came to get her first Pokemon. After introduct to Serena all the starters, Professor ask Serena to choose the one she like.

'So, which one will you choose?' Said Professor Sycamore.

'They all look adorable! But I had decided since I decide to come.' Said Serena as she walk near Fennekin, 'Hi Fennekin, will you be my first Pokemon?'

'Yes!' 'Fen!'

After obtain Fennekin's Pokeball, 5 Pokeballs and Pokedex, Serena head to Santalune City to find Ash.

'Let's go Fennekin! We will head to Santalune City.'

'Wait for me Serena!' 'Fen, Fenn! Fennekin!'

Meanwhile...

After capture Dedenne, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie continue their journey to Santalune City as Ash want to challange Santalune Gym. When they walk in a forest, Ash start to think about something.

'This sure bring back memory.' Said Ash.

'Huh?' Said Bonnie.

'What is it Ash?' Asked Clemont.

'When I was 5 years old, I attend Professor Oak Summer Camp, I saw a Poliwag and chase after it to a forest. But I lost it and that's when I saw wounded Straw-hat girl with pink dress crying at there.'

'And what happen?' Said Bonnie as she eager to know.

'I help her and we both get out of the forest. Since then, we both play together and hang out together. But...'

'But?' Said Clemont and Bonnie.

'Since she live at other region, after the camp, she leave and we never see each other anymore...' Said Ash with a sad tone.

'We are sorry Ash...' Said Bonnie while Clemont nodded in agreement.

'Ash...' 'Pikapi...'

'Ash' 'Froa...'

'Hey, don't worry! I'm fine. Let's just head to Santalune City!'

'Ok!'

They then continue to head to Santalune City.

Back to Serena...

'Ash...will you happy to meet me?' Said Serena as she walk out from Lumiose City exit while holding Fennekin.

* * *

And this end this chapter. I'll try my best to be more skillful and good in story writting.

Thanks! :)


	3. Insectivore and Amour part 1

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 ** _Insectivore and Amour part 1: Reunited_**

This a few days after Ash met Serena and beat Viola (Santulune Gym leader), he asked Serena to join them and race in a Rhyhorn Race and ready to go to their next destination. (For more details, this story happen at between Ep 7 and Ep 8)...

At a Pokemon Centrel...

'I guess our Pokemons haven't meet or introduce to you or your Fennekin yet, Serena. Everyone come out now!' Said Ash as he call his Froakie and Fletchling while Clemont call Bunnelby and Bonnie call Dedenne out.

'Everyone this Serena Yvonne, she will travel with us.'

'Hi, nice to meet you all.' Said Serena while greeting to her friends's Pokemons.

All the Pokemons greet Serena back in a nice way. Suddenly, Fennekin come out from her Pokeball.

'Oh, I almost Forgot. This is Fennekin, My Pokemon. Fennekin, please be nice to the others, ok?' Said Serena to Fennekin as Fennekin nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Fennekin and Froakie saw each other and shocked.

'Fennekin?!' 'Froak?!' as Froakie shocked.

'Froakie?!' 'Fen~nekin?!' Fennekin also shocked.

'Fennekin! It nice to meet you again!' 'Froak! Froa~kie!' As Froakie rush to Fennekin and hold her paw.

'Froakie! Is it really you? I can't believe we really meet again!' 'Fen! Fenn? Fenne~Kin!' As Fennekin shout in joy to meet her friend again.

Ash and the others saw this in shocked and smiled.

'I guess they are friend before we got them.' Said Serena.

'Yep!' Said Ash.

'Let's just leave them Pokemons to chat and play with each other while enjoy ourselves relaxing first?' Asked Clemont.

'Sure!' Said Bonnie while Ash and Serena nodded in agreement.

* * *

Outside of Pokemon Centrel...

'By the way, you haven't meet the others yet, right?' Asked Froakie.

Fennekin nodded as Froakie hold her paw and introduce her to the others.

'This is Pikachu, Ash's first Pokemon and best friend, I guess you don't know or see him because you never actually see Ash and him yet while we're still at Professor Sycamore's Lab.'

'Hi Fennekin, I'm Pikachu, nice to meet ya!' Said Pikachu with his normal friendly smile.

'Nice to meet you too.'

'And this is Fletchling, the first Kalos Pokemon Ash caught before arrived at Santulune.'

'Nice to meet you!' Said Fletchling.

'You too.'

'This is Bunnelby, Clemont's Pokemon, he is a really nice and kind guy.' Said Froakie.

'It is nice to meet you Fennekin.'

'Me too.'

'I guess this is-' Said Froakie as he is getting shock by Dedenne for forgetting him, 'Oh, I almost forgot, this Dedenne, Clemont's Pokemon but he let Bonnie to keep him.'

'Happy to meet you' Said Dedenne.

'Umm...' Fennekin nodded.

* * *

Inside the Pokemon Centrel...

'Ok guys...I got good news and TWO bad news...' Said Clemont.

'How about tell us the first bad news first then good news then the second bad news.' Said Ash.

'Well...fisrt bad news is that...the Pokemon Centrel is out of rooms...'

'What!?' Ash and Serena shouted.

'But the only good news is...we got rooms before it is out of rooms.'

'What a relief...' Said Serena.

'So...what is the last bad news?' Said Ash with a bad feeling.

'We only got two rooms...which means that we had to share...'

'Oh...what is bad about that? I can sleep with Bonn-' Said Serena but cut of by Clemont.

'But one of the room only got a double-sized bed and Bonnie said she don't hope that me and Ash share the same bed (Actually Clemont didn't want too, as he thought this is umm...G 'I don't want to say it')...'blushing' so she told me to tell you two, you two had to...sleep together...'

'What?!' Said Ash and Serena while both of them blushing.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

Something tells me this all Bonnie's plan since the beginning. But what can I argue? I get to sleep with my Ashy...My beloved Ashy.

Serena's Evil side: 'And you can also see him naked in front of you and you didn't even have to lift any finger of your.'

Serena's Good side: 'You two are also alone in the room. You can tell him your feeling without even had to feel shy about it.'

'Serena full body blush' M-my head will explode!

* * *

Ash's P.O.V

This surely is Bonnie's plan, I know I shouldn't had told her or Clemont the first meet of me and Serena.

PS:(Even through Serena told them again 'she joy that Ash remember their first meet but a bit down that he didn't remember her name').

Ash's Evil Side: 'But you like Serena, remember? Now, you might had to chance to see how fit or great her body is.'

What?!

Ash's Good Side: 'You can also confess to her, you never forget about her, in fact, she might also like you back too.'

'Blushing' I-i-i...

* * *

Back to the Pokemons...

'It's getting dark now.' Said Fennekin.

'Let's head to Pokemon Centrel!' Said Pikachu as the others nodded and also rush back to Pokemon Centrel.

'Should we?' Said Froakie to Fennekin while holding her paw.

'Sure!'

'Allow me.' As Froakie lead Fennekin back to Pokemon Centrel.

'Still a Gentle-Frog I see.'

To be Continue...

* * *

This end this Chapter. By the way, don't worry, there won't be any +18 moment in part 2 but it will be a bit naughty and funny. :p

Thanks! :)


	4. Insectivore and Amour part 2

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 ** _Insectivore and Amour part 2: Ash and Serena/Froakie and Fennekin_**

 ** _In My Last Chapter, Ash And Serena HAD TO Share A Same Room And Bed, What Could Happen To Our Heroes As They Had To Face The Fact They Want To Be Together? And What Will Happen To Froakie And Fennekin?_**

Let's Find out now!

The Tale continue as the day is getting dark and something important about to happen.

Ash and Serena's room...

Froakie and Fennekin follow Pikachu and Fletchling enter thier Trainers's room and decide to end the night sleeping, on the floor of course.

'Goodnight!' Said Pikachu.

'Goodnight...' Said Froakie and the others.

But Fennekin haven't fall asleep yet, she is wondering where her Trainer had gone.

'Umm...Froakie?' Said Fennekin.

'Yes? What is it?' Said Froakie.

'Where is Serena? I kinda worry now...'

'Now you mention it, where is Ash?'

'Are they both safe?' Said Fennekin with a worried tone.

'Ditto? Maybe they just head to the Canteen to find some food...'

Suddenly, there is a scream of Male's voice and Female's voice can heard, come out from the Bathroom.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'What is that?' As Fennekin hid behind Froakie.

'Dunno, but we should check it up.'

'I hope Serena is here...I'm Super scared now...'

Where are Ash and Serena?

* * *

Half an hour ago...

Serena decide to take a bath as she had plan something to attract Ash. She once accidently "attracted" and badly "killed"(warning: it's not really kill, it because that kid nose-bleed too much he was sent to ICU) one of her neighborn's son without doing anything. So, for her, attract boy is Easy as A Piece of Pokepuff (but...unless your ''if you're girl'' target is Ash. Density. Idiot. Ketchum, you will fail easily).

But then again, Ash is pretty dense, so she decided to use her ultimate weapon: 'A bubble bath with her "Fairest Angel Shampoo" (The Description written: 'Use a little bit, you can already make any man follow you without make-up). She decide to use half to make sure Ash will really fallen into her "Spell".

'This is it, do it or never!'

Meanwhile...

Our "Ash. Density. Idiot. Ketchum" come into the room and get something out of his bag. It is Ash's Pikachu Costume Pajamas. He bought this before his Unova journey (a year and half ago) but never wear it. He decide to wear this to make sure this will make Serena laugh and attract her with his 'Funny' action.

'Ok, do it or never!'

But he then realized he is dirty and smell fishy.

'Better take a shower and brush my teeth first, I don't want the girl I like fainted by my bad smell.' Said Ash as he head to Bathroom.

But Ash didn't notice the Bathroom is still been using, to make matter worst, Serena even forgot to LOCK the door. "OS: GG to both of them...'Facepalm'"

Ash enter the Bathroom and start to undress, he didn't notice Serena is at there. But Serena did notice him. At first, Serena try to tell Ash but...

''Noticed Ash and Blushing' Ash?! What are you-EEEEhhhhh!' Said Serena as she see Ash undress until he is totally naked.

What is worst, Ash even take his shower and still haven't notice Serena until he is about to brush his teeth.

'Time to get those dirty teeth clean-up! 'See the mirror and start to feel bad as he finally notice Serena' Uh-oh...'

Normally, anyone would just run out and try act like nothing but not Ash and Serena.

'S-s-sere-rena?' Said Ash with a panic tone.

'Ash! I can explain all these!' Said Serena as she stand up not realise what she had done.

''Full-body blushing' S-s-s-s-SERENA!' Said Ash as his nose is bleeding badly.

'Ash, why are your nose- EEEHHH!?' Said Serena as she had just noticed she is naked and Ash saw her body.

Both Trainers reach their panic limit and start to scream.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

* * *

Froakie and Fennekin head inside the Bathroom, only to see a nose-bleeding fainted Ash is laying on the floor while Serena try to wake him up.

'Ash! ASH! Ash wake up!' (At least now she had a towel to cover her body... or Ash might fainted again...-_-")

'What happen? Why Ash sleeping on the floor?' 'Froakie? Froak, Froak kie kie Froakie?'

'Well...' Serena trying to explain but she can't.

'Tell us Serena...' 'Fennekin!' Said Fennekin.

'Umm...'

* * *

A few minute later...

Ash awake, Serena, Froakie and Fennekin felt relief of it.

'What just hap-' It only took a second for him to remember everything, he then check on Serena again, 'Phew...'wipe out swears from his forehead''

'What is it?'

'Nothing...'

* * *

Midnight...

After that incident, there are awkwardness between both of them, until Ash start to talk first.

'What a bad night...' Said Ash.

'Yep...' Said Serena.

'You see Serena, I sorry...'

'No, it's my faul-'

'It's mine fault Serena! I was too eager to do something stupid that...My eyes is cover with joy...'

''Giggles' What is that thing that make you too overjoy?' Said Serena with a joking tone.

'This!' Said Ash as he hold Serena and kiss her lips.

At first, Serena is shocked and a part of her try to push Ash, but she enjoy it as much as Ash is. It wasn't last long thier kiss.

'I want to ask you something, Serena...'

'What is it?'

'Will you-' But cut off by Serena with a kiss.

* * *

Seeing their Trainers had confess each other's feelings, Froakie and Fennekin felt happy for them.

'I'm happy of Serena.'

'I'm proud of Ash! He may not be 100% become a Pokemon Master but he sure have amazing aura and kindness and honest attitude that make anyone trust and befriend with him, he is really the Trainer I hoped and wanted.'

''Sweardrop' what is the point of that with romance? 'Yawn''

''Giggles' Looks like Madame 'I like to be clean' is tired.'

'Quit it! You're so meanie!' Said Fennekin as she go to sleep.

'I was joking! Fennekin...'

Suddenly, a Thunder strike a nearby tree.

'Argh!' Said Fennekin.

'Fennekin? Oh gosh, I forgot you afraid of Thunder.'

'And Lightning...why must there Thunder or Lightning? I'm scared!'

'I'll protect you...'

'Did you said something Froakie?'

'Huh? Nothing! Goodnight!' As Froakie shut his eyes and fall asleep.

'...' as Fennekin also fall asleep.

After Fennekin fell asleep, Froakie then go near and sleep next to her.

'Fennekin...I'll protect you no matter what the cost is...' As he fell asleep.

But Fennekin suddenly smile and said:

'Thank you Froakie...'

As the night goes on...

* * *

The next day...

Ash and Serena still holding their hands even during Breakfast, making Clemont and Bonnie to shock and happy for them.

'Now Ash got a Girlfriend! Next should be you Big Bro!' Said Bonnie with a devious giggles.

''Blushing and nervous' What?! Bonnie!' As everyone except Clemont laugh.

After pack up their stuffs, they continue their journey.

'Hey Froakie...'

'Huh?'

'Thanks for yesterday or this midnight for...you know...'

'I-it's nothing...'

Froakie decided it's time for him to tell Fennekin something.

'Umm...Fennekin...I-' Said Froakie as he found out Fennekin is nowhere to be found.

'Why are you standing at there, Froggy-boy? Come on! Or you might not caught up!' Said Fennekin.

'Coming!' As Froakie run to Fennekin and Ash with the others.

* * *

And this end this Chapter! Thanks! :)


	5. Troublemaker

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start! Oh, by the way, thanks for you guys for support this, bad news through, after 12 June/ this sunday, I can't make many story anymore since my school is about to start. But thanks for your support! :)

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 ** _Troublemaker_**

After Clemont obtain Chespin, he introduce him to everyone, but something crazy is about to hapen as soon as Chespin head to the kitchen.

'Everyone, this is Chespin. I hope-What the?! Where is Chespin?' Said Clemont while looking at Ash, Serena and Bonnie who also confused.

The room kitchen...

'Let's see what we got here...' Said Chespin while searching the kitchen for food. (OS: 'Facepalm' of course...-_-")

'Here you are!' Said Bonnie.

'Huh?' 'Ches?'

'We are worry about you Chespin. Come on, 'grab Chespin' let's head back to Clemont and the others.' Said Bonnie while Chespin trying to break free.

'Let go girl! Let go!' 'Ches! Ches Chesin!'

Bonnie then head to her brother and friends.

'Here you go, A Fresh Delivered Chesnut-like Pokemon, Chespin.' Said Bonnie with a joking tone.

'Chespin, you can't just run away like that, what if you had danger?'

'But at least now we got him back Cle, and he looks find to me!' Said Ash to Clemont.

'Unlike some ruthless and Poke-maniac...' Said Serena as she teasing her boyfriend in a joking way.

'Who are you talking about Serena? Is he or she a friend of your?' Said Ash not knowing that his girlfriend is talking about him.

''Sweardrop' Nothing...'

'Now let's introduce you to everyone.'

'Did I had to...' 'Ches...Pin...'

* * *

After introduction...

'Now everyone get to play together until dinner, don't make trouble, ok?' Said Clemont as the Pokemons nodded.

'What should we do?' Said Bonnie.

'Well, I and Ashy had planned to go shopping today.' Said Serena.

''Trying to run' Did I had to?' As Ash walk slowly near the door and try to open it but Serena hold his hand.

'Surely you had to, My little Ashy-Lovey. You promised me yesterday.'

'But...'

'Let's go! See you two later, Clemont and Bonnie!' Said Serena while grabbing Ash's hand and walk away.

'They sure is a couple made in heaven...' Said Clemont.

'By the way, since when Serena call Ash, Ashy?' Said Bonnie.

'Dunno, but now I want to continue my inventions, do you want to help me?'

''Sweardrop' Thanks but no...just don't blast yourself or anyone with a explosion, ok?'

The Pokemons...

'What should we do?' Said Fletchling.

'How about let's play 'Hide and Seek'?' Said Bunnelby.

'It's boring...how about 'Tag' ?' Said Froakie.

'And get dirty? No thanks! How about let's get Make-up? Serena left her Cosmetic in the room.' Said Fennekin.

'Are you crazy, woman? We are not girls!' Said Chespin.

'You know, that's rude to act like that Chespin.' Said Pikachu.

'Yep, tell him Pikachu!' Said Fennekin.

'Fine! I be going!' Said Chespin as he turn away.

'Where are you going?' Said Pikachu.

'Non of your business, Rodent-face!'

'And that is really rude...' Said Dedenne.

* * *

Chespin head back to the Kitchen to find foods again. He then find a box of cookies.

'Cookies?! Oh boy!'

But he then accidently light a lighter as he try to open the box. (He thought the lighter is a scizzor...-_-").

'What a useless Scizzor!' As he throw the "scizzor" away and burn the whole kitchen, 'Uh-oh...'

'Chespin! What had you done?' Said Pikachu.

'It's not my fault!'

'Then who?' Said Fennekin.

'It's...'

As soon as Pikachu and Froakie put out the fire, Chespin start to explained everything.

'YOU THOUGHT A LIGHTER IS A PAIR OF SCIZZOR? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' Said Fennekin in rage.

'Hey I said I sorry, can you just stop yelling Petty-Cat?' Said Chespin.

'Excuse me?' Said Fennekin.

'You heard me, Petty-Cat!'

'Hey! Don't call Fennekin like that!' Said Froakie.

'Non of your business, Froggy-Lips!'

'Why you little-' Said Froakie as he want to punch Chespin.

'No Froakie, it's not worth it.' As Fennekin try to stop him.

'You will only causing yourself more trouble.' Said Pikachu.

Froakie then calm down after saw his two best friend trying to stop him.

'What should we do now?' Said Fennekin.

'Easy, Chespin had to tell Ash and the others the truth.' Said Pikachu.

'What?! Did I had to?'

'Yes! You had to!' Said Pikachu and Froakie.

* * *

'We're back!' Said Serena as she carry bags of stuffs (Clothes, Cosmetic and something else...you know...) while Ash is crying in joy as his "Nightmare" had over.

'Welcome back!' Said Bonnie as she welcome her Sister figure and Ash back.

'It's getting dark now...' Said Ash.

'Where is Clemont?' Said Serena.

'Resting on the coach after...'sweardrop' his research failed badly and explode in front of him...badly...'

'Then, I'll get the dinner done.' Said Serena.

'Sure.' Said Ash and Bonnie but soon heard scream of Serena coming out from the Kitchen.

'Serena, what's- What in the name of...' Said Ash as rush in to make sure his girlfriend safe and shocked with the Kitchen's condition.

'It's burned?!' Said Bonnie as she also shocked.

Few minute later, Clemont come in and surprised too.

'Ok, Who did this?' Said Ash to all the Pokemons.

Not even one of the Pokemons brave enough to move or speak after seeing how angry Ash and Clemont is.

'If the one did it tell the truth, we won't be so mad.' Said Clemont.

'If not...all of you will be punish for lying.' Said Ash.

Chespin is about to snap, he know all his friends are innocent and he want to confess his guilt but looking at Ash and Clemont, he had been creep out. Before Chespin want to do so, Froakie and Fennekin walk out.

'Froakie?! Fennekin?!' Said Ash in a surprised tone.

'You two did these?' Said Clemont who also surprised.

Both Pokemons nodded.

'It's our fault...' 'Froa...Froakie...'

'Yes, it is...' 'Fen...nekin...'

Ash and Clemont look at each other then Ash turned to Serena and nodded.

'I'm very disappointed with you two...' Said Ash.

'So as punishment...' Said Serena.

'Froakie, no training for you this whole week.'

'And Fennekin, no twigs for you this whole week.'

Both Pokemons nodded. As everyone clean up the mess, Chespin tell Froakie and Fennekin something.

'I owe you two one...' Said Chespin with guilt

'You are...' Said Froakie.

'And don't have next time of all this mess, ok?' Said Fennekin

The gang had to paid for the cost of damage, it costs a lot but luckily Ash had travel many regions, he had many money to paid off the cost.

'And how about our dinner?' Said Bonnie.

'Yep, most shop had closed right now.' Said Clemont.

'Don't worry, this afternoon when we go shopping, I also bought four prepared Salad meal box for us after dinner, but I guess this is our dinner now...' Said Serena as she notice Ash trying to run, 'And you too, Ashy!'

'Noooo...' Thought Ash as he start to sweat.

* * *

After Dinner...

'Uh...Fennekin...' Said Froakie.

'Yes?'

'I sorry that you had to be punish with me even through it's my own plan to help Chespin...'

'Don't worry, that's what friend is for, wasn't it?'

'Yep!'

Fennekin then give Froakie a kiss on his cheek, making both of them blushing.

'I guess...I had to find Serena now...to...you know...' Said Fennekin as she is blushing.

'Yay...sure...'

Fennekin then walk away and went to where Serena is.

''Touching his cheeks' One day...I will...' Thought Froakie as he head back to the room to sleep.

* * *

And this end this chapter! Thanks for support! :)


	6. Fight

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 _ **Fight**_

It is a normal morning in Kalos Region and everone in here had get ready for a new day. Unless you're Ash Ketchum...Then, no morning is normal for you.

Ash is too tired last night after having a special training with his newly caught Hawlucha. So he just took any clothes from a bag without ever a peek on it and wear it. When he came out from the camp, this happen:

'Morning everyone...'

'Morning Ash- What the?!' Said Clemont as Serena and Bonnie is shocked.

'Huh?'

'Ash...you...'

'What is it? Why ar-'noticed' What the?!'

Few minute of explaining of later...

'I can't believe how funny that you accidently wear Serena's Pajamas Ash!' Said Bonnie while Clemont is holding trying to not laugh.

(OS: Ash also accidently wear Serena's underwear...I just relief he didn't wear Serena's bra...-_-")

'This is embarrasing...' Said Ash.

'Come on, You look cute and attractive in my Pajamas Ash. And I don't angry or blame you for your accident.' Said Serena as Ash hold and kiss her like usually

'Thanks Sweetie...for cheer me up.'

'That's what I must do for my boyfriend too...'

'I guess I had to find you a playful and sweet girlfriend like Serena for you Big Bro!' Said Bonnie.

'Bonnie!' As everyone laughed.

But suddenly, Fennekin run past them and head inside the Forest.

'Huh?'

'Fennekin?! Wait!'

* * *

20 minutes ago...

The Pokemons are having their Pokepuffs after Breakfast. But Chespin, who want a second one, took another one. Froakie who noticed this tried to stop him but Chespin decided to make a run for this. So, Froakie decide to use his Water Pulse to stop Chespin from running but become a total backfire and bad news for him.

'Oh no...' Said Pikachu who is sitting next to Fennekin.

'Oh no! Fennekin, I SO Sorry that-'

'Look at what had you done!' Said Fennekin in rage.

'I know and I sorry-'

'Sorry? Is that all you can do? How about next time use you Goddamn Dumb Frog brain to think before you act, or there won't be any unwanted trouble!'

'Listen! I said I Am sooo sorry, it just a Pokepuff! Why are you act like Brat that I really really get annoyed?'

'Brat? Is that how I am to you? Is that who I am to you Froakie? Answer me!'

'Now, you two just...calm down...there is no need to fight for this...' Said Pikachu who is trying to stop them.

'Shut up Pikachu! I Will Answer You! Yes you're and Yes! You're a Brat to me! And I really really HATE YOU!'

As soon as Fennekin heard these word, she start to feel pain like there are Million of blades that stab on her, she start to cry. Froakie then realized what he had said.

'Oh gosh...Fennekin, I sorry...I-' As Fennekin cut off Froakie.

'Wow...wow...now I know...I always thought...you meant it...that you will protect me...and be with me...but now you just hurt me with your word so badly that I finally realized something...Froakie...I...I HATE YOU! Boohoo...' As she start run away and head to the forest.

'Wait Fennekin! Huh?' Saw something below his foot.

It is a wet and damaged flower. It only took Froakie a sec to realized the truth.

'It's the Flower I gave to her...and she still treasure it...'Realized' My Water Pulse wasn't hit her Pokepuff...it hit this Flower! And that's why she is so mad! I am an Idiot!' Said Froakie rush to find Fennekin in the Forest.

'F-froakie?! Wait!' Said Ash as he noticed Froakie run into the Forest too.

'Maybe he want to find Fennekin.' Said Clemont

'Let's follow him!' Said Serena.

* * *

 _I really really hate you...hate you..._

Fennekin is looking at the lake as her mind drift by the word Froakie said. Looking at the lake she saw reflexes of her memory with Froakie. They look really happy.

'But he said to you Fennekin...in front of you...he said he hate you...and you even said you hate him...' Said Fennekin to herself as she sobbing, 'But you love him...too much...that he...boohoo...he said he hate you! And you're a brat to him...I can't never tell him...tell him that I love him...'

Froakie who had found Fennekin, heard everything.

'Fennekin...'

Fennekin turn around and turn back again to avoid seeing Froakie.

'What do you want?' Said Fennekin with a cold and unfriendly tone as she wipe out her tears.

'I heard everything and I want you to know it's just an accident...I don't know that my attack hit that flower and-'

'And you hurt me...Word is more poison than anything, I can never be heal again...Now leave me alone!' As Fennekin head back to the camp.

'Fennekin...'

In her way, she meet Serena, who is worried and happy to find her again. After all this, the gang pack their stuffs and continue their journey to Shalour City for Ash's next Gym battle with Korrina.

'Luckily you back Fennekin.' Said Pikachu.

'Yep! We worried that you might lost...' Said Dedenne.

Fennekin only smile at them. But no one know that she and Froakie's friendship had tone apart.

* * *

And this end this Chapter! What will happen to our stars here? Well they finally be good friend again? (Spoiler: They finally confess and apologises to each other and break the cold between them, Serena lost in her first Showcase and Ash tried something you won't believe to cheer her up. In the end, a small happy ending will happen and P.S. : Froakie haven't evolve yet.)

For now, Thanks! :)


	7. A new Day Arrived

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 ** _A new Day Arrived_**

A had been a few months since Froakie and Fennekin fight. In this few months, anything is normal like always, Ash win a Gym battle, fight Team Rocket and anything they normally do.

But yesterday was Serena's first Showcase but...

'Is she ok?' Said Clemont to his sister but Bonnie shook her head.

'She don't want to eat, talk or come out from her room...'

'How about we let Ash talk to her, she always trust and listen to-Wait, where is Ash?'

'Dunno...I had not seen him after Serena's Showcase'

Ash and Serena's room...

Serena is lying on her bed, thinking anything or everything that had happened.

'...'

Flashback:

Yesterday morning...

Serena: 'Today is my big day!'

Ash: 'Yep! Good luck with it!'

Serena: 'I know you will support me Ashy! 'kiss his lips' I will do my best!'

Ash: 'And I will do my best to support you! Good luck, my sweet little Kalos Queen.'

Serena: 'Aww~ Ashy~'

End of Flashback

She felt like she had lied to Ash. She felt that she had failed her boyfriend in a very bad way.

'...'

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash and Froakie are standing at a dock and looking at the sea. Even through he and Fennekin fight, but Froakie still worry about her.

'...' Ash start to flashback of Serena's showcase again and again.

'Ash?' 'Froak?'

'I don't know Froakie...I hate to say it but if Serena really give up now, not even I can cheer her...because I don't even had any idea to cheer her up...on one side I want to tell her one lost don't meant everything, but my other side want me to give up on that idea, I know how bad to fail in something you think you can win but...I hate see her in this state...'

'...'

* * *

A few hours later...

Ash and Froakie return to the Pokemon Centrel only to find Clemont and Bonnie look at him with worried.

'Where had you gone?' Said Bonnie.

'We worried...'

'Sorry guys...it just...I don't know...how...I mean...how to cheer her up without...I don't know...'

'We know how you felt...'

'I guess...I should...'

Clemont and Bonnie nodded as Pikachu jump up to Ash's shoulder. Ash enter to his room, to find his girlfriend is still laying on there, on the bed, motionless.

'Serena...'

'Oh Ash...'

'Are you ok?'

'Do I?'

Froakie then go near to Fennekin, who is also laying motionless on the floor.

'Fennekin...'

'Oh...hi Froakie...'

'Can we talk?'

'Umm...' As she walk to balcony with Froakie.

Suddenly, Ash grab Serena's hand and take her out.

'What are you doing?' Said Serena.

'Come with me now!' As Ash grab Serena and go out of their room.

'Ash!? What is-' Said Clemont but cut off by Bonnie by cover his mouth.

'Let him...' Said Bonnie

* * *

At the dock...

Ash and Serena arrived at the dock.

'What are you doing? Where do you bring me here?' Said Serena.

'I want to tell you something...

'What? I'm a loser? Idiot? Nothing good of? Or-'

'Enough! I don't to see you like this! I want to see my happy Serena...my happy girlfriend Serena...her smile that always shine my day even when I had a bad day...'

'But that Serena had gone...'

'No! You never gone! You're still here! That you still here! It just that you don't want to admit it again...'

'What can I do? 'Sobbing' I failed...I failed you Ash...I failed in front of everyone...I-'

'You don't failed me...'

'But-'

'I lost in 5 league...5! And I almost give up but I not! Because there is no reason I give up...Like I said: Never give up til it is over...'

'But-'

'No but's!' Said Ash as he pull Serena near her and kiss and comfort her, 'I'm here with you...I will never leave you again...remember?' Ash hand out a small box and hand it to Serena, 'Open it...'

'It's...' As she open and saw a Platinum ring with a beautiful blue diamond on it.

'I actually...want to give you after...your Showcase...'

'Why?' as Ash kiss her again.

'Because...'hold her' I asked Mrs. Yvonne when we meet her...Well...I...kinda...learn that...your birthday was yesterday...so I-'

'Thank you Ash...You made me the happiest girl in the world...thank you...' As they both kiss.

* * *

Back to Froakie and Fennekin...

'Fennekin...I know you felt bad for...losing your...Showcase...but there is no reason to be like this...'

'Oh...Look at who talking about this...Our Saint-Frog...that said he hate me...Why do you even bother to said these?'

'Because...' Froakie then kiss Fennekin's lips.

'EEEEHHHHHH?!' Thought Fennekin.

'You see...I heard you said you...love me when I found you at the forest...and I tried to tell this since we still at Professor Sycamore lab...that I...I...' Suddenly, Fennekin hug him.

'I love you...Froakie...'

'Me too...I sorry for...insult you...and damaged that flower...so I decided to pick one for-'

'No...you don't need to...'

'Why?'

'I had something more important now...' As Fennekin kiss Froakie.

'Really?' Froakie start to feel a bit jumpy.

'Yes...and I guess lost one Showcase didn't meant everything...'

'Yep...' As they hug each other.

'I sorry Froakie...for overreact...and angry for something...that didn't even really matter...'

'Me too...and I sorry to call you a brat...'

'Don't worry...I forgive you...but if you do it again...I will bite your hand out of your Froggy skin...'

''Sweatdrop' haha...'

* * *

The next morning...

Clemont and Bonnie wait for Ash and Serena.

'We will be going...but...' Said Clemont.

'Are they ok?' Said Bonnie.

'Sorry guys. for keep you waiting...' As Ash's sound can be heard as he come out from his room.

'Morning Ash, where is Serena?'

'Is she ok?' Said Bonnie with a worried tone as she afraid her Sister figure is still sad.

'She is fine...In fact, you will see a new her!'

'Huh?' Said the sibling.

'Morning everyone~' As Serena's voice can be heard with her usual happy tone.

She come out with a new look. (You know...short hair, new dress and...you know...)

'What?!' As the sibling are surprised.

'How do I look? Ash said I look super cute and pretty.'

'You cut your hair? I like your long hair more...but you look more beautiful and cute now.' Said Bonnie.

'You look really good in this.' Said Clemont.

'Really? Thanks!' and that's when they saw there is a ring on her left hand finger.

'A ring?' Said Clemont.

'I will tell you guys later, but for now, let's head to Lumiose City.' Said Ash.

They then continue their journey.

'The last one had to give it's Pokepuff to the winner!' Said Froakie as he and Fennekin race to the hill top.

'Hey! Not fair!' Said Fennekin with a smile on her.

'Hey! You two wait for me!' Said Bonnie as she also want to race with them.

'Bonnie! It's very dangerous to run on a hill.

'I guess something will never change...' Said Ash as he hold Serena's hand.

'Yep!'

'I glad they had be back again, hey what for me too!' 'Pi~ka...Pipi piKa!' As Pikachu jum from Ash's shoulder and also want to race with Froakie and Fennekin.

'Hey Pikachu! 'sigh' Not you too...'

'Let's see who is the most fast Slowbro!' Said Serena as she challenge Ash in a race.

'Not you too...Wait for me!'

As their Journey continue...

* * *

And this end this chapter. Thanks for support! :)


	8. Reviews & hints

This is not a new chapter but it is a review for my future chapter or hints for the story. Sorry if you are hoping for the story.

Me: Welcome to my first Q&A time with my Story Characters. Please Welcome...Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne.

Ash: Hey everyone!

Serena: Hi!

Ash: Thanks for invite us Dan!

Me: You are welcome! So, you two knows why are you here, right?

Both: Yes.

Me: Then, what do you two want to ask me?

Ash: I want to know if Froakie and Fennekin will even evolve?

Me: Yes, they will and it'll be the next chapter that mention about it.

Serena: In your title, you made Greninja and Braixen are a pair, when will Froakie become Greninja?

Me: I can assure that it is after next chapter. In fact, it is more early the anime. Beside, when he evolved, Ash and him will unlock the Sychronize-Evolution.

Ash: Will Fennekin evolve into Delphox?

Me: Sorry, but no.

Serena: Will Ash win the Kalos league? And I become the Kalos Queen?

Me: It hard to say, but I can said that you will become Kalos Queen in the later chapters. But Ash, I can only say that there will be a big challenge for him.

Ash: By the way, will I obtain Noibat like the anime.

Serena: And Eevee?

Me: Yes to both of you. But I can't 100% sure that I want to make Noibat evolve. But Eevee will evolve into Sylveon for sure!

Serena: Will Froakie and Fennekin's relationship be tone apart again?

Me: Yes, but it just a chapter of Doubts that both Pokemons suddenly don't trust each other but then get along again.

Ash: In last chapter, I gave Serena a ring. What is the ring mean?

Me: A Promise of you two. And I can said it be the main item in the final chapter of this story.

Serena: How many Chapters you plan to make?

Me: At least 15 chapters.

Ash: That must hard.

Me: Yes, it is. But I'm happy that people like it. Beside I plan to continue write other stories after this ended. And thank you two for coming.

Ash: Don't mention it.

Serena: Yep.

Me: And Thanks for spent your time with us.

* * *

P.S. : If you want me to add something or anything in the story, or your idea for a chapter. Tell me on the reviews, ok? :)


	9. One day Jealous and Heartbreak

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

Oh, by the way, this is more like Chapter 7.5. I take idea of ultimateCCC and espeon44 that they gave me and mix them as one story. Hope you all this. The actual Chapter 8 will come tomorrow or next week if I finish it early _ .

* * *

 ** _One day Jealous and Heartbreak in Pokeland_**

Ash and the others took them Pokemons to Pokeland, a carnival just for Pokemon and left them for fun for a day while they mind their own business. This leave Pikachu and the others to play and relax for a whole on their own.

'What should we do?' Said Pikachu.

'Ditto, but those cookies is waiting for me for sure!' as Chespin rush to the table that filled with foods.

''Sweatdrop' We better look after him before he cause any unwanted trouble.' Said Pancham to Pikachu.

'Good idea...' Said Pikachu as he and Pancham rush to Chespin.

'I want to ride that Ferris Wheel.' Said Bunnelby to Dedenne.

'Me too!' As Dedenne and Bunnelby rush to the Ferris Wheel.

'I want to train at that field!' Said Hawlucha.

'Me too!' Said Luxray as he follow Hawlucha.

Fletchinder and Goodra decided to stay at the park and rest. Which leave Froakie and Fennekin on their own.

'What a bunch of kid, where should we go?' Said Fennekin to Froakie.

'Dunno? Maybe...the Flower Garden area?'

'Sure!'

* * *

The Pokecouple walk their way to the garden, at there they saw many flowers and trees that normally can't be see easily. Such as: Cherry Blossom, Dahlia, Bleeding Heart, Canna, White Lotus and the list goes on. Fennekin is pretty amazed of these.

'Wow! It's beautiful.' Said Fennekin.

'Yep, but none as beautiful as you.' Said Froakie as Fennekin can be seen blushing.

'Huh? Is those roses?'

'It seen like they are to me.'

'I always want see a real beautiful and multiple colours roses.'

'Then, allow me to pick each of them for you, my lady.' As Froakie go to the place and pick them.

'Come on, Froggy-Boy. You know we can't take those flo-Huh?'

Suddenly, a bunch of Beedrills fly near Fennekin, and they didn't seem very happy.

'What the?! Why are those Beedrills doing here?'

'You two! How darn you two step into our Garden?!' Said the Beedrill boss.

'Your Garden? This is everyone's garden.' Said Fennekin.

'You two will paid!' As the Beedrill want to attack Fennekin.

'Oh no!'

'Oh no! Fennekin!'

Suddenly, something hit the Beedrills and scare them away.

'What? And how-'

A Gallade come out.

'Are you two ok?' As the Gallade hand his hand to help Fennekin stand up.

'Yay...thanks.' Said Froakie with a jealous tone.

'Who are you?' Said Fennekin.

'I'm Anthony, the guard around here. The Beedrill gang didn't hurt you right, miss?'

'Yep! They don't.'

'Would you mind to have some tea with me at that cabin? Oh, your friend can also come.'

'Of couse we won't, right Froakie?' Said Fennekin with a smile.

'Sure...' Said Froakie with a hatred look, 'What a show off guy...'

At there, Fennekin and Anthony are having good time but Froakie, well...let just said Anthony and his trainer should be glad that he didn't break any cup...yet...

'So you used to live at Hoenn?'

'Yep! Until master found me 20 years ago...after master quit become trainer and become the Pokeland Security guard, I decided to join him too.'

'Wow...it must be great to have a great trainer, just like me and Froakie have Ash and Serena as our Trainer, Right Froakie? Froakie?' As she saw Froakie is about to snap and burst, 'Are you ok?'

'Why should I be ok?' As he walk away.

'Where are you going? Oh, if you will walk pass the Hut, can you bring me and Anthony some cookies back, ok?' Said Fennekin while Froakie fall down after heard all these.

* * *

Froakie bring back the cookies like Fennekin asked, but he is still not cool with all these Anthony thing.

'Man, why am I had to do all these?'

'I love you!'

'Huh?' As Froakie go near and saw Fennekin talk to Anthony.

'I love you til the end of my life. I would be please to wait for you even if it took an eternal for you to be with me.' Said Fennekin, saying all those word to Anthony.

Froakie is heartbreaking. He can't believe that Fennekin just...you know. He turn away, cry and run away.

Meanwhile, back to Fennekin and Anthony...

'What do you think?'

'Great! Froakie will definately become the amazing 'Fly-Frog' after heard all these. Even I felt my heart is about to blow up apart after heard all these.'

'Thanks Anthony, for helping me to practice to really confess to Froakie.'

'No need to mention it.'

'By the way, where is Froakie? I just hope he is not lost.'

* * *

Froakie rush back to the other, only to be comfort by the kind-hearted Goodra as everyone are not around.

'Why is she...'sobbing' doing all these? Am I not good enough for her?' Said Froakie to Goodra.

'Maybe Fennekin actually found someone she really like. Maybe you should move on and congrat for her.'

Froakie is kinda shocked. But Goodra is right, he need to move on. And congrat Fennekin for her success. He know Anthony is a lot greater than him so maybe Fennekin will be really happy if she be with him.

(OS: 'How about you ask Serena. Fennekin's Owner. Yvonne first? She is the boss to decide to let go or not of Fennekin, not you Froakie. -_-")

'You right. Maybe I should congrat her and move on...Thanks Goodra.' Said Froakie as he run back to Fennekin and Anthony.

(OS: ''Facepalm' Are you two really forgot that only Serena can decide it?)

Back to the cabin...

Froakie rush back there, only to find a worried Fennekin looking for him.

'Froakie! Where had you been? I'm so worry.'

'Where is Anthony?'

'He had to go back on duty. Why?'

Froakie then hold Fennekin's paw.

'Huh?'

'Fennekin...I heard everything you said to Anthony an hour ago.'

''Blushing' What!? You heard all of that?'

'Yes! And I know that I can't give you happiness but Anthony can...'

(OS: ''I'm holding and waving a flag' Ash! Serena! Your Pokemons are trying to act like teenage now and try to make their decision without your permission!)

'Huh?'

'So I want to say that...I happy for you and Anthony...'

But Fennekin start to laugh.

'Huh? Fennekin?' Said Froakie as he is confused.

'You silly little frog! I wasn't confess to Anthony, I was practice to do a real confession with Anthony!'

'Why?'

'Because...We never a real confession, we be together without even get to tell each other our true feeling! Will you forgive me Froakie?'

Froakie then saw Anthony wink at him.

'I will...I will and I will always love you Fennekin...'

* * *

It is dusk now. Every Pokemons are having fun this whole day. Except for Chespin, as he is suffering of stomach ache for ate almost 200 pounds of foods. Their trainers finally came and ready to get them back.

'Wait Fennekin!' As Fennekin stopped and turn around to see Froakie calling her.

'What is it Froakie?'

'This...' As he kiss Fennekin's lips.

It wasn't last long until they stop.

'I love you...' Said Fennekin.

'Me too...'

'Let's head back to Ash and Serena now, ok?' Said Fennekin.

'Sure...'

They both hold hands and walk towards their trainers.

* * *

And this end this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and see you next time! Thanks! :)

P.S. : If you still wondering why are Froakie and Fennekin still in their 1st form or any things or hint of the future chapters, check my Reviews and Hints.


	10. Insectivore and Amour part 3

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 ** _Insectivore and Amour part 3: First Date, A Valetine in Lumiose! And a big big surprise!_**

Ash had won the Lumiose City Gym battle. Normally, they now are on their way to continue their journey, but not today or tomorrow...

Serena is looking at her sleeping boyfriend. She really amazed that Ash won the battle yesterday using Goodra's ability.

'He really great in battle...I hope he will become a Pokemon Master for sure...'

Suddenly, Ash talked.

'Serena...thanks for your support...I love you' As Ash sleep talking and kiss his pillow.

''Giggles' Only if you know how cute are you Ashy~'

'Serena?' 'Brai?'

'Oh Braixen. Shh...Ash is still sleeping.' Said Serena to her evolved starter.

As she and Braixen walk to the kitchen to prepare Chocolate for tomorrow like they had planned this afternoon. The reason they still stay at Lumiose City because Serena said she want to take one or two day break at here but the real reason is because tomorrow is a special day.

'And what is more great than spent it in the most biggest and beautiful city in Kalos...' As Serena look at her ring, 'With my Ashy...'

'Aww~ It so romantic~' 'Brai~Xen!'

'Come on, let's get it done and go to sleep before Ash or Frogadier wake up.'

'Umm!' 'Braixen!' Said Braixen as she nodded.

After a few hours, they done and went to sleep.

* * *

Serena plan to give the chocolate to Ash and spent a day with him but Braixen? She had another big plan with her Chocolate for Frogadier. After the Pokeland incident, Ash and Serena start to notice Froakie and Fennekin had feeling for each other, they both hold each in front of them, kiss each other and stuff like that. But Ash and Serena didn't surprise since Pokemon's actions normally reflexs their Trainer's, beside, they both like they : Friend since childhood, nice to each other and stuff like that. So, fell in love wasn't really surprising at all.

Next Morning...

'Ta~da!' Said Serena, as she hand Ash the chocolate.

'What is it?'

'You know...Happy Valetine Day! Ashy! Will you be my Valetine?'

'You kidding? Sure do, my Princess Yvonne. How let's go out for a date to celebrate today?'

'Sure Ashy~As long you are with me~'

As Ash and Serena go out for their date, Braixen then head near Frogadier, who just finish his training with Pikachu and Hawlucha.

'Here! You must be tired...' Said Braixen as she hand her boyfriend a towel.

'Huh? Oh Braixey! Thanks!' Said Frogadier.

'Still calling me like that?'

'Hehe...You can also get me some nickname.'

Braixey is a nickname Frogadier gave to Braixen after she evolved (Before the Lumiose City Gym battle and Fennekin evolved episode). While Frogadier...(Spoiler: I will mention about it in the chapter after next one as I plan for him to evolved into Greninja)

'By the way...Here!' As she hand Frogadier a box.

'Thanks! 'Open' Chocolate? Why do you give me this?'

'Why do you look unhappy? It's choc- Oh...Opps,I forgot you can't eat a lot of Chocolate.'

Frogadier had addict to Chocolate since he is Froakie. If he take one, he won't stop even he want to.

'Why do you give it to me?'

'You know...today is Valetine day, Silly!' Said Braixen with a smile.

'Vale- OH! So this why...Sorry that...I...'

'No, I'm sorry. I won't prepare this if I really remember...But I not mad.'

'So...what do you want to do for today?'

'Umm...how about go out for a date?'

'Date?'

'Yep! We haven't go for a date yet...so...'

'But where can we go? We are Pokemon. We didn't evn have money...'

'Oh silly...walking around the City Park is already enough for me.'

'Opps...I sorry for overreact.'

'Don't worry. Beside, you look so cute when you worried.'

After telling all their friends, the Pokecouple head to the Park.

* * *

At the Park...

The Pokecouple hold each other's hand and walk around the park. They sit near the lake and start to talk to each other.

'You know, before Professor Sycamore found me...I always get bullied by other Froakies.' Said Frogadier.

'Why?'

'Because I like to train and fight so they all isolated me and bullied.'

'Wow...Frogadier...I sorry...'

'Those are history now, now I only want to focus at you...' Said Frogadier as he hold and kiss Braixen's hand.

'Aww~'

The Pokecouple talk to each other for a long time until...

'GIVE THEM BACK!' A girl voice.

'Huh?' Said both two as they heard someone shout.

They noticed that it is Bonnie who is shouting and Clemont look really angry. they saw the sibling are looking at a Air-Balloon on the sky with a Meowth look.

'Don't tell me-' Said Braixen.

'Team Rocket!' Said Frogadier.

'Give the Pokemons back to us!' Said Bonnie.

'Like we will do so. It wasn't easy to steal these Poke- Hey, where is that twerp and twerpette go?' Said Jessie who noticed that Ash and Serena went missing.

'Don't tell us, they abandon you two.' Said James.

'They go for a date! You idiot! Today is Valentine Day!' Said Bonnie.

'What?! Are they a pair already?' Said James and Meowth.

'Duh! It's sooo obvious! You boys are really dense!' Said Bonnie and Jessie.

'Huh?' Said Clemont and James.

'Boys are really dense and stupid!' Said Bonnie.

'Yep! And that's why we girls always be annoyed by those idiot!' Said Jessie.

'Uh...Jessie...' Said James.

'Bonnie...' Said Clemont.

'You two realized that this wasn't the actual thing to be bother right?' Said Clemont and James.

'...'

'Oh yeah, See you kids later! Suckers!' Said Jessie.

But suddenly, their net had been cut off and the Pokemons are free.

'What!?' Said Team Rocket.

'How-' Said Clemont.

'Look!' Said Bonnie pointing to Frogadier and Braixen.

'The Twerp's Frogadier and the Twerpette's Braixen?!' Said Meowth.

'Why can't you loser just keep your stipid butt away for a while?' 'Fro! Fro FROG~ADIER!'

'Yep!' 'Braixen!'

'You two will paid!'

'It wasn't easy to steal your friends you know?'

But before Jessie and James can call out their Pokemon. Frogadier and Braixen use Night Slash and Fire Blast on them and sent they flying like usual.

'We blasting off again!' As they fly away like usual.

'You all ok?' Said Frogadier and Braixen to their friends.

'It is a good job, you two!' Said Bonnie.

'Umm...'

'This is waht we should do for friends.' 'Braixen!'

''trying to act cool' Yep!' 'Frogadier!'

Suddenly, something from the tree above Frogadier fall down and knock his head.

'Ouch!' 'Fro!'

'Frogadier!' Said Bonnie and Clemont as they and Braixen worried.

'Frogadier! You ok?' 'Brai! Braixen...' Said Braixen, worried that her boyfriend is hurt.

'A bit...but what hit me?' 'Fro...Fro Gadier?'

They all look behind Frogadier's back and surprised by what they had found.

'What?!'

'How the?!' 'Brai?!'

'Huh? 'Saw it' Huh!?' 'Fro? Froga?!'

To be continue...

* * *

And this end this Chapter, what is it? I let you guy to answer me on the review. Start after today, I will only or maybe make a chapter a week due to my study. But thank you for all you bro's support! :)


	11. An Eeveencounter! Serena and Eevee

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 ** _An Eeveencounter! Serena and Eevee, Hope and Dream!_**

Ash and Serena come back after their whole day date. When they enter the Pokemon Centrel, they saw all the Pokemons and both their sibling friend are waiting for them.

'Hey guys! What's up? Why are you all here?' Said Ash.

''giggles' Don't tell us, this is a Valentine Party.' Said Serena.

'No...see...' As Clemont show them something on his arm.

'What?!'

It is an Eevee, looked wounded and motionless.

'What happen to this poor little thing? And why aren't you send it to be cure?' Said Serena to Clemont and Bonnie.

'We tried...but...' Said Clemont.

'Eevee didn't want to and try to run when Nurse Joy try to check when we took it to.'

'Is it...' Said Ash.

'No...it just fell asleep...' Said Bonnie.

Suddenly, the Eevee awake and afraid as it saw Ash and the others around. It run away, and Serena follow it.

'Hi there...I'm Serena. Don't worry...I won't hurt you...you need help, can I take you to be cure?' Said Serena with a gentle and sweet voice.

Eevee is a bit afraid but seeing Serena's kindness, it then come near Serena for be taken for help.

''Hold Eevee' Here...let's go find Nurse Joy to help you, ok?' As Eevee nodded.

Ash also come in with Serena. A few hours later, they both come out with a healthy and happy look Eevee.

'Wow! It really cured! It must really like Serena.'

'Yep! She does!' Said Ash while petting Eevee's head.

'It is a she?' Said Bonnie and Clemont.

'Yep! And she has no trainer too...' Said Serena.

'How do you know?' Said Clemont.

'I used my Aura just then. (OS: 'Ash had told Serena and the others that he can use Aura. so you know...just to be sure...) I saw that she was being attacked by a bunch of wild Pokemon.'

'Oh...poor little Eevee.' Said Bonnie as she tried to pet Eevee but Eevee avoid her, 'She didn't like me?'

'No, it just that Eevee is a bit shy.' Said Serena.

'But why she can near Ash?' Said Clemont as he is curious.

'Well, I can know what Pokemon talked using my Aura so I tried to make she a bit calm and believe it or not, she trust me.' Said Ash.

Suddenly, Eevee yawn.

'I guess she is sleepy...' Said Serena, 'Braixen, can you help me open our door.' As Braixen nodded and help her Trainer.

* * *

At midnight, Serena wake up.

'Man...I can't sleep...Maybe I should get some milk to fell asleep...'

On her way to kitchen, she saw Eevee awake too.

'Eevee?'

She saw Eevee dancing graceful at the living room, so perfect and great to a point Serena forgot her original plan to kitchen.

'Wow...she is great...maybe I should-' Suddenly, her face change from happy and amazed to sad and down.

Ash, who is sleeping had sense that Serena wasn't sleep beside him. He wake up to find his girlfriend is looking at the sky at the balcony.

'Serena?'

'Oh...Ash...'

'What are you doing? Why don't you sleep?'

'Well...'

Serena explained everything she saw to her boyfriend.

'Wow! Eevee really dance that great?'

'Umm...'

'Eevee basically like you, so you can ask her to join us and perform with her in- Oh no!' As Ash close his mouth.

Ash know that Serena haven't move on from that lose, she told him a lot of time and asked him if she should continue to be a Performance or give up. Ash told her it is ok but she still doubt about it.

'What should I do now?'

'Well, it's up to you.'

'Huh?'

'This is your future Serena. So you had to decide it yourself.'

'But...'

Suddenly, Ash pull and hold her tight, then kiss her with a gentle way.

'I know...I know...But you must choice...to continue or give up...it's all up to you...'

Serena then kiss Ash back.

'Thanks Ash...thank you...'

* * *

The next morning...

The gang is ready to go. And Eevee spying at they from behind. Until Serena noticed and walk near her.

'Huh?' 'Vee?' As she saw Serena pick her up.

'Eevee...will you come with me?'

'What?' 'Eevee?!'

'I saw you dancing yesterday and make me realized something. I dream to become Kalos Queen and I told myself to do my best to become it, but...I let a lose to bother me...seeing you enjoy dancing like that...make me remember the reason I want to become Performance. So Eevee...will you be my Pokemon? Let's work hard to be the best!'

Eevee then nodded and smile at Serena.

'Really?! Here...'As she used her Pokemon and kept Eevee inside it' Welcome to the team Eevee...'

''touch her shoulder' I'm glad you had decided it.'

'Yep! Thanks Ashy!' As she kiss him.

'It's all worth it for my girlfriend.' As he kiss her back.

'Come on! You two Lovey Dovey! We will leave without you two!' Said Bonnie as Dedenne said: 'Dede' as agreement.

'Coming!' As the Couple hold each other hand and walk to their hand.

* * *

And this end this chapter! Did I troll you guys? I hope I had! Thanks for you support! I hope you bro's really like it! :)


	12. Bond of Evolution! Ash-Greninja!

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 ** _Bond of Evolution! Ash-Greninja!_**

In a cave...

'The bond of a Pokemon and the Trainer create Mega-evolve...' as a man read a tomb on the wall, 'But, if the thought, trust, friendship and bond reach to their limit...a Speciel-Evolution more powerful than any evolution...with be trigger...'

Suddenly, a little boy run near the man.

* * *

Ash suddenly open his eyes. He then turn his head to see that Pikachu sleep next to his head. Serena is sleeping near him as they both cuddle before sleep like usual.

'...'

Ash then come out from his camp and walk to the bay of the town he and his friends are staying now. He look at the ocean without seeing anything.

'...'

'Ash?' 'Fro?' As Frogadier come near him.

'Oh...hi Frogadier...I didn't wake you up, right?'

'No...I can't sleep too...' 'Fro...Froga...Gadier...'

Both looking at the ocean for a long long time.

* * *

The sun had rise, Serena opened her eyes and wake up like always.

''Yawn' Morning Ashy~Sleep well?' As she open the blanket and only to be surprise, 'Ash?'

Serena then wake Pikachu only to be shocked that don't even Pikachu know where Ash had gone. Serena then go out and told Clemont and Bonnie and ask them. Non of them know where Ash had gone.

'I'm worry now...' 'Pika...'

'Me too...' 'Pan...'

'I wonder where did Ash had gone Fro- Frogadier?' 'Brai...Braixen...Bra- Brai?! Braixen?!'

'What is it Braixen?' Said Serena.

Braixen then point out that Frogadier had gone missing too.

'Where is Frogadier?' Said Bonnie.

'I guess he is gone with Ash...' Said Clemont.

The three then walk around the town asking the people about Ash or where is he. But only to be disappointed by the result.

'Ash...' Said Serena while Eevee trying to console her.

'Serena...' 'Pika...'

'Where is Frogadier?' 'Brai...xen...'

* * *

The three then continue to head to Anistar City. Serena is not sure of the idea to leave the town fearing that Ash might still at there.

'Maybe Ash is too excited that he want to head to Anistar City before we get up.' Said Clemont trying to cheer Serena up.

'Yay! We know how energetic Ash is...' Said Bonnie trying to cheer Serena up too.

'But...he will leave a note or anything to tell us...but...he is like...just disappear without...trace...' Said Serena as she hold Pikachu and Eevee as she is start to cry.

'Serena...' Said Clemont while Bonnie asked Clemont will Ash return, 'Ditto...but we know Ash will be safe.'

'Maybe...' Said Bonnie as Dedenne try to console her.

* * *

Back to the cave...

'The evolution of bond...the biggest test between the Trainer and Pokemon...'

...

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie walk on the path until...

'What the!?' Said Clemont as he and Bonnie fall into a hole.

'Clemont! Bonnie!' Said Serena as she trying to know her friends condition, 'Who could do all these?'

'We will answer your question!' Said a male voice.

'Don't tell me...' Said Serena as the Team Rocket jump out.

'To protect the-' Suddenly a Fire attack Blast them away.

'No fair!' Said Meowth.

'We didn't even get to do our intro yet...'

'Why can't you guys just quit it for a day?' Said Serena.

'That's right!' 'Brai~Xen!'

'Watch it Twerpette!' Said Jessie.

'You will paid for all these!'

'WE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!'

After all those mess, Serena and Braixen tried to rescue Clemont and Bonnie.

'How can we help them?' Said Serena.

'Umm...' 'Brai...'

Suddenly, a tree behind Serena and Braixen fell down.

'Serena! Braixen!' As Bonnie saw the tree is falling.

'Look out!' Said Clemont.

'Huh?'

'Oh no!' As sibling thought that Serena and Braixen are in danger.

Suddenly, something flashed and rescue Serena and Braixen.

'Huh?'

'Huh?' 'Brai?'

'You ok?' Said ?

* * *

Back to the cave...

'This is a miracle! The future of we human and Pokemon's bond! This will be the hope for human and Pokemon to live harmony forever.'

'Daddy!' As the little boy hug the man.

'Hey Kiddo! See! The Evolution of Bond, this will be the future for us to live harmony with Pokemon.'

'Why?'

'In this world...many people try to hurt or use Pokemon for evil and greed.'

'What?!'

'Yes...but with this...the world be forever peace and harmony...'

'Why?'

'Because using this evolution, we will learn to respect, love, trust, befriend and understanding Pokemon a lot more...'

'But what if the bad bad man use it for bad?'

'Then, can you use this to save and rescue the Pokemon them hurt?'

'You can count on me Daddy!'

'Haha...I know you will be my most proudful son...Ash...'

...

Inside a forest...

 _Ash...ash...ash..._

'Dad...'

'Ash?' 'Fro?'

'Frogadier...Remember the first time we meet?'

Frogadier nodded.

'And remember you evolved?'

That's when Froakie and Ash trying to rescue Serena and Fennekin from falling from the cliff. Due to this, Froakie evolved and rescue Fennekin and Serena with Ash help.

'My dad told me something before...but I can't quite remember...so-'

Suddenly, they heard Clemont and Bonnie's scream.

'Huh?'

They saw a tree about to whack their girlfriends.

'Serena!'

'Braixey!'

'NNNOOO!' as Frogadier start to glowing and then he evolved into...Greninja.

But then, Greninja is cover with water and within a sec, the water turn into a Shuriken.

'Let's go save them!' Said Ash as he and Greninja rush to Serena and Braixen.

* * *

'You ok?' Said Ash to Serena.

'Ash?!'

'Braixey! You ok?'

'Frogadier?! You evolved?!'

After get Clemont and Bonnie, Ash and Greninja start to explain where they gone. But none of both can explain how and why Greninja can...evolved and speciel-evolved again?

* * *

And this end this chapter. Noibat will appear next chapter! And I will explain what had happen to Ash's Dad and the mystery of Ash-Greninja which I call it as Synchronize-evolution. Thanks for you bros and sis support! Thanks :)


	13. Insectivore and Amour part 4

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

* * *

 _ **Insectivore and Amour Part 4: Parent! Part 1**_

After the Ash missing incident, the gang now set their camp at an empty field.

'Still...Trying to save Serena and Braixen didn't have anything to make Frogadier evolved into Greninja.' Said Clemont.

'And speciel evolved again...' Said Serena.

'Come on, there is no use to think those things now. Beside, our lunch is about to get cold.' Said Ash while the other facepalm.

'I guess food is the only important thing Ash will only think...' Said Bonnie while sweatdrop.

The Pokemon also talking about Greninja's speciel evolution.

'Greninja just glowning then a shuriken is form behind his back.' Said Pikachu.

'Wow...It must be really cool!' Said Talonflame and Dedenne.

'I want to see it myself!' Said Pancham while Bunnelby, Hawlucha and Chespin nodded in argee.

'By the way...Where...is Braixen...and Greninja?' Said Eevee with a shy and afraid tone.

'Now you mention it, where are they?'

The Pokecouple now are wondering around forest as Braixen trying to help Serena to pick up some berries.

'You really cool in that form' Said Braixen to her Boyfriend.

'Really?' Said Greninja while blushing.

'Yep! Beside, what is the point for me to lie?'

'Hehe...maybe I should do that a lot.'

'Don't get so cocky, Grenny, or you will look like a stupid when you failed.'

'Grenny?'

'I give you this nickname since...you know, it really tired me to always call you Greninja. You don't like it?'

'Nope, I love it Braixey. You can call me like that as long as you like to.'

''Giggles' By the way, where are you heading?'

'Deep Inside. Why?'

'You forgot that I had to pick up berries for Serena's Pokepuff, Grenny?' Said Braixen while Greninja blushed for his stupidity.

Braixen then go around to pick any "Eatable" berries she can found. (OS: 'There is one time where Ash help Serena to pick some berries but he picked the most deadly poison berry but luckily Serena and Clemont noticed these and no one is poisoned')

'Are you just going to stand under that tree?' Said Braixen.

'Why?'

''Giggles' Remember how we discovered and found Eevee?'

''Sweatdrop' Haha...very funny...'

'Anything can happen you know?'

'But mistake will never happen twice- Ouch!' As something fell down and hit Greninja's head.

(OS: 'Dude...Mistake can happen twice if you don't careful...-_-")

'Grenney!'

'Ouch...why all the stuffs fell from tree must hit my head?'

(OS: 'Why don't I surprised?')

The Pokecouple then noticed the thing that hit Greninja.

* * *

'I'm full...' Said Ash.

'Wow...no surprise that you enjoy Serena's cooking but ate almost all of the foods, Ash, you should learn to be not that much eater.' Said Clemont while Serena and Bonnie giggles about this.

'Haha...Sorry...'

'Well, time to wash the dishes.' Said Serena.

Greninja and Braixen then head to Ash and the other for the thing they found.

'Ash!' 'Gre!'

'Hey guys, what is it?' Said Ash.

Braixen then handed an Egg to Ash.

'Huh?' Said Ash.

'An Egg?' Said Serena.

'Maybe it's a Pokemon Egg.' Said Clemont.

'What inside it? Tell me!' Said Bonnie in a excite tone.

''Sweatdrop' We can't tell by just looking at the egg...' Said Clemont.

Suddenly, the egg moved and start to be a bit shakey.

'Wow! What we do now?' Said Ash in panic.

'Calm down, we...How about make it a bit warm?' Said Clemont, who is also panic.

'O-ok!' Said Ash.

'I will help too!' Said Serena while hugging Ash tightly.

'Me too!' Said Bonnie as Pikachu, Talonflame, Greninja, Braixen, Pancham, Hawlucha and Chespin with Dedenne helping too.

As the time passby, the egg start to crack and form into a little bat-like creature.

'It hatched!' Said Clemont.

'It's a Noibat!' Said Serena.

'What a cutie!' Said Bonnie.

'A Noibat...' Said Ash.

Noibat then open her eyes and saw Ash and Serena in front of her.

'Huh?' 'Noi?'

'Hi...I'm Ash.' Said Ash while holding Noibat.

'I'm Serena.' While she petting the newborn Noibat's head.

Then, the others also introduct themselves. which, of course made Noibat afraid and launch out her Supersonic.

* * *

(After the event of the whole episode hapened.)

After dinner, Ash help Noibat to clean up with the help of Greninja.

'Come on Noibat, you can't hide!' Said Ash with a grim.

''Yep!' 'Gre!'

'Then catch me first daddy!' 'Noi Noi Noibat!' As Noibat start to run which only to be catch by Ash.

'Gotcha!' While Noibat laugh and trying to run away.

'Geez, what took you guys so long? Let me help you.' As Serena came took Noibat and clean her up, 'Is it better?'

'Yes Mommy!' 'Noi~bat!'

Seeing this scene, Ash's mind quickly drifted with something else.

Flashback:

(OS: 'This happen before Ash met Serena.)

A young Ash and a man are riding on a Rapidash in a farm. Ash seem to be really fun and happy.

'Woohoo!' As Ash and the man come down from the Rapidash.

'Is it fun, Ash?'

'Yep! I hope to ride it again!'

'You will kiddo, but now, let's go home before your mother kill us.'

''Giggles' hehe...ok!'

On their way home...

'When I grow up, I want to be a Pokemon Trainer!'

'You will Ash...you will...'

'Let's see who race back home first Daddy!' As Ash start to run.

'Kids today...wait for me!'

Months later, At Ash's home...

Ash is playing with his toys happily. Suddenly, he heard his mother and father's sound at the living room. They are seem to be argue in a very very angry way. Then, his father carry a bag, going out and slam the door leaving Ash's mother crying. Ash then sneak out and chase after his father.

'Daddy!'

'Huh?' As his father turn around.

'Where are you going?'

'Ohh...uh...I-i a-am going to get some...uh...milk...Yeah! Milk!'

'Oh...But why mommy crying?'

'Uh...well...how to explain this...uh...she don't want me to go out so we...uh...fight!'

'Oh...Come home soon, ok?'

'Umm...I will...' Suddenly, his eyes are filled with tears, 'Well...I better get going now...'

'Umm...Come back soon Daddy! Bye!'

2 Years later...

Ash is looking at his room's window like he usually do after his father's leaving. His mother then come near him to call him for ready for the Summer Camp he is going to take part.

'But what if daddy come back? I want to see him...'

'Ash...'

Suddenly, a boy voice call at Ash.

'Ash! What are you doing? We're going to late and my grandpa won't be happy if we late!' Said Gary.

'Gary come. You better go now!'

'But...Ok...'

As Ash then walk out and follow Gary to the Camp.

End of flashback...

'Ash?' Said Serena.

'Huh? Oh, I-i sorry...'

'Why are you look so sad i the sudden?'

'No...I just...think of something...Wow! It's this late now? We better go to sleep now!'

'...'

* * *

Everyone are sleeping but not Ash. He grab a book out and read.

The Book:

' ** _The Evolution of bond, a evolution of the friendship between the Trainer and Pokemon. When their_**

 ** _Bond reached limit, a new evolution form is form out. We call it as..._**

 ** _SYNCHRONIZE-EVOLUTION_**

 ** _However, Only a bit of Trainers can reach this Evolution. The only example we can discovered this_**

 ** _Evolution is a legend myth of Kalos Region, This evolution happened once in the history of Kalos._**

 ** _However, there are no proof or clue to proof this Evolution's existance._**

 ** _However, We will keep on to discover this mystery.'_**

\- By Red Ketchum.

Ash close the book, he know the special evolution of he and Greninja is the reason of his father's missing.

'Ash?'

Ash turn around, to find his girlfriend stand behind him.

'Oh...Serena...you can't sleep?'

'umm...you?'

'Me too...'

The young couple just sit next to each other without a word. Ash then broke the silence.

'Serena...'

'Yes?'

'How did you lost your dad?'

Serena found it a long time ago, Ash won't ask her about her own personal stuffs without a reason but sometime he will only do this to find some cover from his own 'thing'.

'Well...he passed away before...we meet in the Summer Camp...in a car accident...' As Serena's tone start to sound sad.

'I sorry...'

'Why you ask this?'

'Because...did I even tell you how I lost my dad?'

Serena shook her head.

'Well...you see...2 years before we met...my dad...has gone missing...'

'What?!'

Serena know how it feel to lost a father but Ash, to lost a father without even know his father's status or being, it is really bad for him.

'I don't even know where is he? how is he? Or even...is he still alive? I dunno...I really lost...but the only thing I know is...my dad is a Jerk!'

'Ash...why do you said that to your dad?'

Ash hand Serena the book.

'I found this before I come to Kalos at my dad's shelf.'

Serena read and found out that it is a research journal of Ash's dad.

'...' Serena is speechless.

'You see...he leave me and my mom for his research...WITHOUT EVEN CALL OR COME BACK TO VISIT!' As Ash start to cry, 'The dad I used to admired and loved is a big lier...a LIER THAT NEVER EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS FAMILY!'

'Ash...' As Serena tried to console her boyfriend.

'I don't know what to do Serena...I-'

'It's ok...I know it might be really hard for you to go through these...'

'I know...and Serena...Thank you...'

'Huh? Why?'

'When Noibat learn to fly today, you also help her and support her like her mother. Noibat even look at you as her mother...your action make me remember how I used to be...make me to feel that in this world...there is still a lovely world...you make me feel like a parent...make me to know I shouldn't repeat the same mistake my dad done...thanks...'

'Ash...'

Serena then realized something...Something she always hope to do with Ash even since they start dating. She dunno will it make Ash feel ok but she hope doing it will make Ash feel calm or a bit unsad again.

'Ash...can I ask you for a favour?' Said Serena while a bit blushing.

'What is it?'

Serena then whisper to Ash.

'You really want to?'

Serens nodded.

'Ok...'

Ash then hold Serena's hand and head to their camp.

...

the next day...

After the race...

Ash and Serena are trying to cheer Noibat for winning the second.

'You did a great job Noibat!' Said Ash.

'Really?' 'Noi?'

'Yep! Mommy is proud of you!' Said Serena.

'How about Ice-Cream for cheer up? All Ice-Cream on Daddy!' Said Ash while petting Noibat's head.

Meanwhile...

Clemont, Bonnie and the Pokemons are watching at this and smile.

'They sure look like a pair of great parents.' Said Clemont while the Pokemons nodded.

'They are for sure.' Said Bonnie.

* * *

And this end this chapter! Recently, I play a really great Fanmade Pokemon game which I guess most people know about it, Pokemon Mega Adventure. If you don't, I will give you links on reviews or just google yourself, so go and check for it yourself, it is really fun to play even through it just in Beta 2. For now, Thanks! :)


	14. A Lose! Doubts and Worried

Disclamier I don't own Pokemon. And I know I'm suck in writting story (from my other story) but everyone need to learn to improve,right? This time this is about insectivoreshipping but also have Amourshipping. I hope you guys like this. With all that clear, let's get start!

Ps: I write this is to improve and trying to find idea for my other stories.

Oh! by the way, I will appear in this chapter for a bit as Ash's rival.

* * *

 ** _A Lose! Doubts and Worried_**

In an empty field, Ash and a trainer are prepare to battle while Serena and the other are watching.

'You ready Dan?' Said Ash while holding his fist.

'You Bet it!' Said I, who also holding my fist.

'The rules is, this is a 3 vs 3 battle. Both Trainer can only use 1 Pokemon at 1 time. Is that clear?' Said Clemont while me and Ash nodded, 'Now battle start!'

'Go! Talonflame!' Said Ash as he call Talonflame out.

'Go! Gallade!' Said me while call my Gallade out.

'Talon!'

'Gal~lade!'

'Wow, a Gallade!' Said Clemont.

'It so Cool!' Said Bonnie.

'Gallade look strong, can Ash and Talonflame beat them?' Said Serena while holding her hand together in worried.

'What a Cool Gallade, but it gonna take more than that to beat me! Talonflame! Use Brave Bird.' Said Ash as Talonflame used Brave Bird.

'Who said my Gallade need cool to beat you? Gallade! Use Teleport!'

Before Talonflame can hit my Gallade, Gallade is dissapear.

'What?!' Said Ash.

'Use Night Slash!' Said I.

'Dodge it!' Said Ash.

But it was too late, before Talonflame can fly away Gallade's Night Slash hit it so badly, making Talonflame heading toward to hit a tree. But before Talonflame hit, Gallade rush and grab him away from hitting the tree.

'Phew...close call...' Said me.

'Return! Why did you save Talonflame?' Said Ash while returning his Talonflame back to Pokeball.

'I just hate to see Pokemon get hurt badly than being attacked in battle.'

Round 2...

I return my Gallade and Ash call his Pikachu to battle.

'Let's do it buddy!'

'Pika!'

'So, this is the rumor's most strong legend Pikachu that beat legendaries and a Mega-Evolved Pokemon? Then, I won't let this chance goes waste! Go, Charizard!'

My Charizard come out and give a great roar.

'A Chazrizard?!' Said Ash.

'Pika!?'

'Huh? Look!' Said Clemont after noticed my waist.

'What?!' Said Serena and Bonnie.

'A Key Stone? So that's mean...' Said Ash who is so shocked.

'Yep! Charizard, Mega Evolve!' As my Mega Bracelet's Key Stone react with Charizard's Charizardite X, 'I want to see if Pikachu can beat my Charizard.'

'As you wish! Pikachu! Use Volt-Tackle!'

Pikachu cover in electric and lightning-speed rush to Charizard.

'Charizard! Use Dragon Tail!'

Charizard hits Pikachu and make Pikachu to fly away and land on ground with wounds.

'That is a Tough Pikachu for sure, Use Blast Burn!'

'Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!'

Pikachu jump away from Charizard's attack and about to use his Thunderbolt.

'Think again Ash! Use Flamethrower!'

Charizard's Flamethrower clash with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, making a big explosion on the air. Due to this, Charizard is getting pushed a little while Pikachu was sent to fly.

'Pika!'

'Pikachu!' Said Ash in worried.

'Charizard! Catch him!'

Charizard nodded and fly and save Pikachu.

'Pika?'

'Nice work Charizard!'

Charizard and Pikachu then landed to the ground.

'Are you ok Buddy?' Said Ash.

'Pika! Pikapi!'

'I guess I won...with unfair condition.' Said I while I return my Charizard.

'It's a fair fight, it just that we wasn't strong enough to beat your Charizard.'

Round 3...

'Time to show you my real power! Go, Greninja!'

'Gre Gre!'

'A Greninja? Well, I guess I had to use you now pal. Go Greninja!'

'Gre...'

'Wow, it is a Greninja vs Greninja battle.' Said Clemont.

'Your Greninja look sturdy but I will win! Use Water Shuriken!'

'Gre!'

Greninja jump to the air and use his Water Shuriken.

'Use Night Slash!'

My Greninja use Night Slash and cut off all the Shuriken.

'Use Aerial Ace! and use Cut!' Said Ash.

His Greninja use a sonic speed and rush to my Greninja and about to use Cut but stopped by my Greninja with his barehand only. My Greninja then throw Ash's Greninja away without problem.

'What?!' Said Ash.

'Use Scald!' Said me.

'Gre!' My Greninja throw a 100 C Water.

Ash's Greninja tried to avoid but receive a little damage.

'Greninja!'

'Now! Time to finish this! Use Night Slash!'

'Greninja!'

'Gre!'

Ash and Greninja then Synchronize and Greninja formed into Ash-Greninja.

'What!?' Said me.

'Use Water Shuriken!'

The Attack hit my Greninja so bad then Ash-Greninja use Cut and hit my Greninja so badly.

'Use Cut!' Said Ash.

'Use Night Slash to counter it!'

The attack is counter but my Greninja received a little bit recoil.

'Now! Time to finish it! Use Water Shuriken!' Said Ash.

I grinned.

'I guess we should get serious now...' As my eyes and Greninja's eyes turn red.

'What?!'

My Greninja then cover with water then those water formed into Blades-like wings.

'You and Your Greninja can also do this?'

'Yep, this me and Greninja real ultimate power, I never want to use this but since you also can do it, I can't just act like nothing.'

'Wow...' Said Bonnie.

'Dan's Greninja can also do that special evolution...which meant Ash is in a big trouble...' Said Clemont.

'Ash...'

'Brai...'

'Use Aerial Ace and Night Slash!' Said me.

'Counter it with Water Shuriken!'

But my Greninja's Power is exceed more than Ash-Greninja, making Ash-Greninja to fly away in a serious damage and turn back into normal Greninja.

'Looks like I won.'

'You did a great job Greninja. What a nice match Dan- Huh?' As I handed my hand.

'You're the greatest opponent and rival I even want to fight, hope to meet you in Kalos League!' As we shake hands.

'Me too...'

'Well, I guess I better get going.'

'How about you stay here for lunch? Clemont's cooking is really great.' Said Ash.

'Sound great, my stomach is growl in pain now...'

'Haha...' We all laughed.

* * *

During Lunch...

'So, you're from Kanto like Ash?' Said Serena.

'Yep! But I used to live at Kalos, Lumiose City until my parents had to move.'

'Where had you been before?' Said Clemont.

'Not much, I just went through Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova and here, Kalos only.'

'You must be very experince trainer too.' Said Ash.

'Well, I won the Kanto and Sinnoh league before, become second in Unova league because I just leave before final.'

'Wow...' Said Ash, Serena and Clemont.

'Hey, Dan! Can I see and play with all your Pokemons?' Said Bonnie while pulling my jacket to get my attention.

'Bonnie, you're being rude.'

'Haha...don't worry Clemont, I'm fine with this. Here, come out guys!'

All my Pokemons, Charizard, Gallade, Greninja, Hydreigon, Metagross and Scizor came out. They then play with Bonnie while we the others are talking.

Greninja is standing from a distance and thinking of his battle with my Syn-Greninja (Which I call it as). Suddenly, Braixen came and talk to him.

'Are you ok Grenny?'

But Greninja just ignore her.

'You know, I know how it feels like to lose but you had do your best and-'

Greninja then became angry and yell at Braixen.

'What do you know about it Braixen, It's really important to me! '

Braixen just standing there speechless but soon cry and then talk at Greninja.

'You had changed...you not like this...I don't even understand or know you now...Now I dont even think that your word of 'I love you' true...' As Braixen start to throw a bunch of rocks on Greninja.

Greninja then buried inside the rocks.

'Ouch...'

'If you think winning one match is so important for you to die for...then Go to Die!'

Braixen then turn around and head to run back the Pokemons. She had been doubts about her and Greninja's relationship, they sometime great sometime worst, they might love each other but in their herat, did they really do so? They sometime tolerate each other but sometime they don't. All these had been bugging and worried Braixen for a long time.

'Did I really love him?'

Greninja just lying on the ground thinking and thinking what Braixen just said. It's not long until he ask himself something : 'Did I really love Braixey?'

He know the answer is yes but now he remember that this wasn't the first he upset her. He also had the same doubts that maybe they just admired each other but never really love each other. Are they really in love?

'...'

Greninja then get up and walk back to the others.

* * *

After lunch, me and my Pokemons leave for our next destination.

'I hope to challenge Dan again!' Said Ash.

'You will...but now, you have better thing to do...' Said Serena.

'What is it?'

'Help me with my next Showcase Ashy, you promised me last night.'

'Oh...Sorry...'

Ash and Serena then head to the field and practice for Serena's next Showcase. Meanwhile, Greninja walk near to Braixen. Who only reply him with angry tone.

'What do you want?'

'Look Braixey, I'm sorry. You're right...I had take a lose so badly that I almost lose you...again...Can you forgive me?'

'...'

'I know I'm so stupid.' Greninja start to hit his head, 'I'm stupid stupid stupid stupid-'

'That's enough! I forgive you, just don't hit your head again and I will get a brain-damaged moron Frog boyfriend.'

'You mean it?'

'Yay...'

Greninja then hug and kiss Braixen.

'I love you Braixey!'

'Haha...Cut it! It's a little tickle!'

The Pokecouple then went into a really romantic kiss for a long long time.

(OS: 'Until Dinner of course...')

But the next day, an unexpected incident happened. Serena woke up early like always and walk out the camp and see the sleeping Greninja and Braixen cuddle and sleep together.

'Geez...Those two...' Said Serena with a smile.

That is until she noticed something that make her scream and wake the whole forest up.

To be continue...

* * *

And this end this chapter. Man, I'm really out of idea lately, luckily I still can post this. But my brain and hands is about to cracked (I had wrote about 10 scripts of this chapter), pls guys, give me idea or I might die T_T.

Ok, I know most of you guys told me that Ash's Noibat is a male not female but I more like Noibat to be a female so I change it in my story so pls don't be angry, wonder or being...what's that word again? By the way, lately I had a theory about Pokemon XY&Z, it is that I think that during the Kalos league, Team Flare will capture or 'stole' Puni-Chan or Squishy (Sorry, I don't if I write it right or wrong) and combined with the 1% Zygarde and become 100% Zygarde and attack the whole Kalos. I don't know, this is just my theory I want to know what you guys think what will Team Flare do with Zygarde. Beside, I also have a theory that Amourshipping will be canon but that's another story. And, yeah, I will also fight Ash in the Kalos League in this story but purposely surrander even if I can win.

Thanks! :)


	15. Amour takes a new level

Guest A: Greeting to everyone who reading this. Starting today, I, Dan0919kuso's younger brother, who also love to read his 'Love didn't have limit' story will represent him to write these while he is trying to move on from the Pokemon sadness. (While he just tell me that he just want to write his Crossover story for now this morning)

Dan0919kuso: I heard that!

A: Oops...anyway, let's get started! P.s.: He also hope that you guys can support him to move on from heartbreak.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything. I just do it for fun.

* * *

 _ **Amour takes a new level**_

The group now heading to the next city, Snowbelle City for Ash's 8th and final Gym battle. Usually, along the way they will be chatting while walking but today is a bit different. Bonnie looking at Serena's arm with a joy and smile feeling on her face.

'Serena, can I hold it?' Said Bonnie. But Serena just simply smiled and shook her head. 'Why?' Said Bonnie in a sad tone.

Clemont then turn around and say something to Bonnie with a serious face, 'What if you break or lost it?'

Hearing what Clemont said, Bonnie made a sour face at him. Ash just sweat drop and laugh at the siblings, he had saw how funny those two siblings react when they're butt headed each other. Ash turn around to see that his first Pokemon, Pikachu is sleeping on his shoulder, he then turn to his girlfriend, Serena and said, 'Are you tired? You had been holding it for at least 3 hours now.'

Serena look at Ash and smiled, 'Don't worry. I'm fine.' as she look down at an egg that is in her arm.

 ** _Flashback:_**

3 hours ago, Serena woke up from her sleep and walk out of her camp. She then saw Greninja and Braixen sleeping while cuddle each other. She smiled at them, but then she saw something in between them.

'What is this?' Said Serena as she took a look. She was shocked to see that it is an egg and scream out of surprise.

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

'Still...I can't believe that both of our Pokemon actually breed out an egg.' Said Ash.

Ash have been travel through 5 regions before. And yet, he never know that different kind of spesias of Pokemon can breed out an egg. He also wondering what Pokemon is inside the egg, is it a Fennekin or Froakie. He kinda wondering if it will be a cross-type Pokemon, but then again it is kinda gross and unlogic of that.

When Ash is wondering what inside the egg, Serena look at him and a thought run inside her mind. She never thought that she would think up something like that but yeah, she knows one or two things about it. In fact, she knows that most of their peer also know about this thing. Yet, after knowing that her and Ash's Pokemon having an egg her mind start to losing it. Sure, she know that either she or Ash haven't reach the suitable age of doing this but, know knows?

'Umm...Ash?' Said Serena with she kinda biting her lips.

'Huh?' Said Ash as he look at Serena.

'Can I ask you something? Even through it kinda... awkward...'

'Sure. Ask me anything. I'm a opened book.' As Ash pound his chest to prove it.

'Umm...'blushing' are you...a Virgin?' Said Serena as her face went all red.

At first, Ash is wondering what is she saying but then it hit him. He quickly blushed and within a sec, his face is also turning all red. 'W-W-WHAT?!' Ash shouted.

Clemont and Bonnie turn around to know what happened. But Ash lied saying that Serena just asking him how to take care of baby Pokemon, luckily the siblings believed him. Ash sigh of relief, but he never thought that Serena will ask him such 'awkward' and 'embarrassing' thing. But truth to be told, Ash also wanted to know if Serena is also a virgin too. He always wondering how Serena got used to sleep with him while he is still trying to get used to it, but he know that it because he is with her so she felt comfortable a lot of it. But that kinda question still running inside his mind.

While Ash is still bugged, Serena mentally slap herself for asking such uncomfotable question. 'Great, you did a great job of scaring your boyfriend, Serena Yvonne!'

* * *

After dinner...

Everyone decide to ended the day and head to their camp to sleep. Well, not our young couple. Serena brushed her Eevee's fur and then Braixen's, she then greet them goodnight. Ash also greet his Pikachu and Greninja goodnight as they head to sleep.

'Goodnight Braixey!' 'Gre Gre!'

'Sweet dream Grenny~' 'Brai Braixen~' as both the Pokemon couple fell asleep while holding thier egg in between them.

But Ash and Serena are having trouble to sleep. Normally they would be lik 'Ashy~' or 'I love you. My sweet little princess~' but tonight they don't do it, in fact they can't even make eye contect to each other. They still feeling awkward since that afternoon. It wasn't too long until Ash broke the silence.

'Yes, I am...' Said Ash

'Huh?" Said Serena in confuse while looking at Ash.

'I said I'm a virgin. 'touching Serena's face and looking at her' and you?'

''blushing' I'm a virgin too...' Said Serena as she smile at Ash.

'So...why are you asking me this question?' Said Ash while he and Serena start to cuddle each other.

'Well...after seeing our Pokemon having their egg...I remember that you told me that you had to been travel with 4 girls before...so...I kinda...but if you're not, I still love you...'

'Me too...'

The couple then start to kissing each other in passion and romance. Then, Serena felt that there is a foreign thing touching her private area. Ash then start to taking off Serena's clothes slowly but stopped when he realized.

'Ash...did you just...' Said Serena. Then she smile at Ash and said,'Do you...want to...'blushing' have my first time?'

Ash heard this and start to blush, 'But...we haven't reached the suitable age yet...so-'

But Serena cut him off, 'I know...so we must do it in secret, ok?'

At first, Ash didn't know what to do but if Serena said so why not?

 **Warning: Starting from below contain sexual activity and event. And I'm not encourage under age teen doing or reading it this. If you're not suitable, don't want or hate to read sexual activity, pls roll down until you saw another bold word. You're being advised.**

Ash start to taking off Serena's clothes, bit by bit. He then gently touching Serena's body. Serena let out a sexy moan as Ash touching her.

Ash then stare at Serena's breast. He always dream to touch and lick them even since he first saw Serena's body (During the 3 and 4 chapter). He use his finger, gently touching both Serena's breast. Serena let out another moan as Ash do so.

'Your moan so seducetive Serena. It made me wanted to have sex with you right now.' Said Ash.

'Hmm...Ashy~YOU'RE MY SWEET LITTLE PERVERT~' Said Serena.

Luckily, they are whispering or their friends and Pokemon might heard them. Ash then unhooked and took away Serena's pink silky bra, he then furiously bite and lick Serena's nipples making Serena let out a moan again. Ash then pinch one of her nipples and while licking at the other one.

Serena then let out another moan and her nipples become harder. Ash then let go of her breast and head to her private area. Ash then use his index finger and message her private area. Serena then let out a moan as Ash keep doing it.

Then, her panties is all wet now, 'Looks like my sexy Serena had wet her little panties.' Ash teased.

'Ashy~'hit his arm gently' stop teasing me~' Said Serena in a sexy tone.

Ash laughed at her and then slowly take off Serena's pink silky panties. He then saw Serena's pussy and taking off his boxer. When Serena saw how big Ash's cock is, she is amazed.

'Is it too small?' Said Ash in worried.

But Serena told him, 'No...it is bigger than my expect...'. She then lay down and showing her pussy to Ash and said, ' Please put it iton my little Womanhood~'

Ash then nodded and he start to putting his cock into Serena's pussy. He do it slowly not wanting to hurt Serena as both of them are still virgin. He then slowly move his cock in and out. 5 minute of doing these, Ash start to become faster and faster.

Serena felt a lot of pain after Ash speed up and start to cry. Ash stopped and talk to her, worried that he had hurt her, 'Serena, oh no...are you hurt? I'm so sorry! Maybe we should just-'

But Serena cut him off with a kiss on lips and say, 'No...please continue...it just that it's a lot painful than I thought, I'm fine Ashy...'

'Ok, if you said so. But I'll stop it if you hurt, ok?' Said Ash as Serena nodded.

Ash then continue but now faster than he is before, pumping Serena's body without mercy now. Serena felt that her body is burning right now. Ash didn't even slow down a bit. He pumping Serena more faster each time and start spank Serena's butt and breasts. Doing these, Serena let out a lot of moan.

After half hour of doing this, the couple now reach their limit. They can't hold it more longer now.

'A-Ashy~ my body reached it's limit...I...I going to cum!' Said Serena as she start panting.

'Me...me too Serena...let's...let's cum together!'

'AAARRRGGGHHH' Said the couple as they cum.

They both then lay down and a lotof white liquid flow out of Serena's pussy. The couple then cuddle each other.

'Ash...I love you...'

'Me too Serena...let's make this our secret, ok?' As Serena nodded. The couple then kissed and cover themselves with blanket and fell asleep.

 **End of Sexual contains**

The next morning, the group then continue their journey and head to Snowbelle. Clemont is looking at his map for the direction. He had been finding the shortest route since they continue to move.

'If we keep walking in this path, we will reach Snowbelle within 2 weeks!' Said Clemont.

'Wow! Don't you get excited Ash?' Said Bonnie to Ash.

But Ash and Serena just holding each other's hand while Serena's left hand holing the egg. And their face look super happy and like there is nothing important of Kalos league to Ash now. Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other in confuse, 'Why are you two look happy lovey than usual?' Said Bonnie to Ash and Serena.

'Are you two having good dream last night?' Said Clemont.

Ash and Serena look at each other and smile, they bothen said, 'It is a secret!'

Their answer leaving the Lumiose siblings confused. But yeah, thisis their little secret so why do they had to tell them?

'Come on, let's just get to Snowbelle and win my final badge!' Said Ash.

To be continue...

* * *

A: And this is it! This chapter is actually my older brother, Dan0919kuso's idea and i just in charge of typing it. So, hope you guys enjoy and see you in next chapter!

Dan0919kuso: Still, I doesn't encourage you people to read it or do it. But thanks for reading anyway. :)


End file.
